Weapon of Mass Distraction
Dialoge (in der Lagerhalle von Hestons Versteck) * Wade Heston: Wie geht’s? Hör mal... wenn wir herausfinden wollen, was mit diesen Koreanern los ist, dann brauchen wir gute Informationen. Keiner meiner Kontakte weiß was über sie. Wir müssen ’ne Wanze in einem Ganghaus verstecken. * Huang Lee: Ist ja nichts dabei. Soll ich einfach hinfahren und einen von denen fragen, ob sie eben mal anbringen darf? (Heston wird sauer) * Heston: Ich werde die Wanze anbringen, Klugscheißer. Du musst mir nur diese Drecksäcke eine Weile vom Hals halten. (Huang wird ebenfalls wütend) * Huang: Du bist verrückt! ... Wozu so ein Risiko eingehen? * Heston: Weil die Dienstaufsicht mich fertig macht, wenn ich ihr nichts Großes liefere. Ich bin ein guter Cop, aber ich habe schwer Scheiß gebaut, seit... (er regt sich wieder ab) * Heston: Ach, vergiss es. Schluss mit diesen ärgerlichen Geschichten. Starte einfach ein Ablenkungsmanöver, Huang... und zwar ein groß angelegtes! Mission Nimm eine Micro-SMG mit viel Munition mit zu dieser Mission und begib dich zunächst einmal zum ,Hangout’ der Koreaner in Industrial. Vor diesem Gebäude liegt ein großer Parkplatz, auf dem drei Chavos – die Gang-Fahrzeuge der koreanischen Midtown Gangster – geparkt stehen. Zerstöre kurzerhand eins der Autos, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Gang zu erregen. Kaum ist der Wagen explodiert, kommen auch schon einige bewaffnete Koreaner aus dem Gebäude. Erledige sie und steckt dir ihre Pistolen bzw. zwei Pistolen ein. Damit Wade Heston sich einschleichen kann, um seine Wanze zu installieren, musst du das Augenmerk der Koreaner allerdings noch ein wenig länger auf dich gerichtet halten. Fahr zu diesem Zweck nacheinander zu zwei weiteren koreanischen ,Hangouts’. Du hast die Wahl: Industrial, beim dortigen Burger Shot (hier gibt es ein +''') oder direkt gegenüber deinem Versteck in Little Bay. Greife die herumstehenden Koreaner an, erledige sie und bring ihre Chavos zur Explosion, die übrigens auch überall auf den Straßen wie wild hinter dir her sind. Sobald am dritten Treffpunkt Totenstille herrscht, musst du eine fingierte ,Flucht’ an einen abgelegenen Ort beginnen. Folge einfach der GPS-Linie. Sie führt dich in den Norden von Northern Gardens, an die Küste (hier steht normalerweise der Drogendealer Serge). Steig in das Boot, das hier vor Anker liegt und ergreife die Flucht vor deinen Verfolgern. Nach einer kurzen Fahrt in Richtung Westen ist die Mission erfüllt. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Huang verhaftet oder außer Gefecht gesetzt wird. Mitteilung Der Autohändler in BOABO hat ein neues Importmodell auf Lager (Banshee). E-Mails '''Betreff: Wanze platziert! Huang, die Anbringung der Wanze sollte eigentlich der schwierige Teil der Mission werden, aber dank deines Feuerwerks war es ein Kinderspiel. Du bist echt ein durchgeknallter Hurensohn, Huang. So langsam fange ich an, dich zu mögen. Heston. Betreff: Wir haben keine Ergebnisse! Huang, ich hatte Recht, einige der Attentäter haben sich zu einer kleinen, geheimen Gruppe innerhalb der Hauptgang zusammengeschlossen. Sie nennen sich die Wonsu Nodong. Und sie meinen es verdammt ernst. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, die wissen, dass irgendwer hinter ihnen her ist. Komm bei mir vorbei. Heston. Huangs Memoboard-Eintrag Fortsetzung Datei:Wade_Radaricon.png – Wade Heston → Street of Rage Chinatown-Wars-Missionsübersicht en:Weapons of Mass Distraction es:Weapon of Mass Distraction Kategorie:Chinatown-Wars-Missionen Kategorie:Wade-Heston-Missionen